


Spook-O-Rama, Spook-O-Rama

by aphoticdepths



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, Ficlet, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Ficlet based off the fanmade PV for Trick and Treat.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Spook-O-Rama, Spook-O-Rama

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I was into Vocaloid and I view most of my fic back then with mild shame. But then today I rewatched that video.

Rin loved Miku more than her brother ever did.

He didn't understand. He never could and he never would. Oh, he'd been abandoned, he had tempted her, but he had not seen. He had only watched her in her drugged stupor, but Rin couldn't help but touch her. It was an attraction like the warm, living blood in her veins, an all-consuming need to trace her fingers along pale limbs and feel the transcendent feast within. It could have been simply about what pulsed beneath her stiff dress, but it wasn't. It was her smile, and the shadows of her eyelashes on her cheek, and the way her hair felt as Rin twined the strands around her fingers again and again.

Her fear only made her more beautiful, and Len didn't _understand_. Rin sat on her lap, wrapping bony arms around Miku's trembling shoulders, feeling her pulse intoxicating against her. Her warmth, the sweetness of her scent. When Rin had met her in the forest and touched her pure, unblemished skin, she had smelled exquisitely living, but here in her realm she had the dried sweetness of dead roses.

Miku raised a hand and lowered it-she was so _frightened_. Rin couldn't stand it-her fear and her beauty and her blood all merged into something that was maddeningly intoxicating and paralyzed her between the need to devour her right now and the need to leave her untouched, to exalt in and absorb her perfection, to worship her. She raised her face to a breath from Miku's-her body went stiff with fear at the carrion sweetness of Rin's breath on her skin-and licked off one of the tears that stained her cheeks.

It was more beautiful than there were words for, an exquisite sweetness of candied spun sugar, but more than delicious, it was Miku. It was _Miku_. Rin's eyes closed as she let her head rest against Miku's, her skin warm and soft in a way that Rin knew nothing else like.

Len laid his hand on her arm, his skin cool and unliving. He didn't need to speak to remind her of their purpose. Her purpose.

He really didn't understand.


End file.
